forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 0.22
Hello Kings and Queens, A Grand and age-changing feature is at hand. With the 0.22 Forge of empires version, that will be''' implemented on November 28th', comes a long awaited feature: The Great buildings! This feature is accompanied by many bug-fixes and other great features. Please read on for more details. May your plunders be fruitful and your guild members loyal!! '''New feature: Great buildings' The Great building are a new and exiting feature which allow players to aid their friends and guild members in constructing unique buildings with powerful bonuses. Each Age offers 2 Great buildings the players can erect. Each Great building has 10 levels. The higher the level, the more powerful the Great building bonus becomes. Before you can build a great building you will first have to acquire the 9 separate blueprints. Example: Colosseum - Iron Age Blueprints can be acquired through the following actions: - When a player does a positive social interaction (polishing, motivating), he has a chance to find a blueprint of one of the Great Buildings belonging to the age of the building he just polished. - When a player plunders a building, via attacking another player, he has a chance to find a BP of one of the Great Buildings belonging to the age of the building he just plundered (lower BP find chance rate than motivating/polishing). - Players can purchase any specific blueprint they are missing for a Great Building with diamonds (see Construction Screen). - If a player helps other players constructing a Great Building, he/she can receive blueprints at the end construction phase of this building. All Blueprints can be viewed in the inventory menu which is located at the bottom left orange "inventory" icon of the screen. (click on the spoiler below) This is also where you can build the Great buildings. To help construct a great building, simply visit a city in which a Great building construction is present and click on the Great building. You may now donate Forge points, and also view which reward you will receive for your current donations.Players who have great buildings have a "castle" icon on the social menu : You can receive bonuses for the help you provide during the construction process. Have fun exploring and constructing the new feature! Bugfix List: - A tooltip explaining the messaging system was added. - The Army tool-tip format was improved. - Blueprint purchase was optimized. - Internet 10 explorer issues with flash have been resolved. - Profile goods dropdown menu, displayed on the neighbourhood bar, no longer drop down and are cut off. - Guild points were displayed as being "0". This was resolved. - The point score of a player who invited a friend is no longer displayed with "0" points in the friends bar. - The boosted bar (Right side menu) had small graphical issue, and was fixed. - Construction completions no longer cause bugs in the trade. - Player can now correctly leave the guild if they are the only member. - Trade offers create by "friends" are now visible in the auction-house. - The "enter" key now works as intended when inviting multiple people in succession. - It is no longer possible to keep a cultural building polished for more than 12 hours. - The game no longer crashes after returning to the City after scouting. - The player's bank(coins/supplies) are now visible while visiting other cities. - The Event history now displays which building you Motivated/Polished. - A small Forge point cost bug was fixed, regarding coin purchases. - unlocking military slots now work as intended. - When visiting other members the event window froze. This has been fixed. - Searching for players has been optimized. (Switching to page 1 is no longer needed). - Your own guild is now highlighted in the guild ranking. - Slinger range sounds were added. - Reward tool-tips when players have the exact amount of required resources are now accurate. - Country flags on the login page are once again displayed. - The "Send Message" icon was removed in the appropriate menus of the trade window. - In some cases moving specific buildings no longer crashes the game. - Adding buff icons for bonus of enemy units in battle panel. - The Colonial Age contained some sectors that could not be scouted. Quests: Research now provides the appropriate award. More Support - Population is now counted. Thank you very much for all your feedback and posts in the forum. We are very appreciative towards your participation and passion for our game. Please leave your feedback about the Great buildings and the 0.22 update in the following thread. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires Team Category:Changelog